Falling Star
by GoSpeedRacer23
Summary: Rachel used to be one of the popular girls hanging out with the cheerleaders and jocks until right before high school one of her dad's die, her friends not knowing what to do leave her behind when she needs them the most, two years later what has happend?
1. Two years later

**A/N **So this is going to be OOC for most of the gleeks, but only parts, everyone will be more mellow and caring once they find out the secret.

**Summer before freshman year**

_Dear Journal, _

_Dad died today. Heart attack. I don't quite understand why God would put Daddy and I through such a traumatic event. Family has come in from all over, along with friends…none of my friends…seeing as mine are to busy to notice. Noah and Finn joined the football time, Quinn, Santana and Britt joined the Cheerios. Mike and Matt are with Finn and Noah. That just leaves me. Alone. _

**Summer before sophomore year**

_Dear Journal, _

_Things have not improved over the year, which I know you know from recent entries. Daddy has gotten…different. Scary. The past couple of months without Dad have been rough, I understand that. However, the bruises are starting to get harder to hide. Yes, bruises. Daddy doesn't mean to hit me. I know this, he loves me. He just…well he drinks, a lot. He doesn't even know what he is doing when it happens. He always apologizes…_

**Present Time**

Rachel Berry sighed as she flipped through her journal, the ones before sophomore and freshman year catching her eye the most. That was when her life really started to change. Before then, she had friends, she had a life, she had parents that loved her. Now…well her Daddy loved her, he just showed his love differently, more aggressively.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rachel made her way to her mirror to finish applying make up to her face, to cover the black eye she received last night after not getting dinner ready on time. Her daddy had come home reeking of booze, it was her fault really. She should have known he would want to dinner after being at the bar.

Satisfied that her long sleeved shirt covered the marks on her arms, and her jeans hid the swelling of her ankle, Rachel grabbed her things and crept down the stairs, careful not to wake her father as she exited the house, ready to make the short walk to school. Oh school. How things had changed. Her once best friends were now at the top of the food chain, while she was labeled "the freak", captain of the Glee club. It was not a fun experience. She was a junior now for goodness sakes! Why couldn't everyone at least act their age instead of throwing slushies in her face and tormenting her? She received enough punishment at home!

Spinning her locker combination in, Rachel let out what felt like the fifth sigh of the day, and it was only eight. Wincing, she shifted her weight off of her sprained ankle, only to be caught by surprise when one of her few friends came up from behind her.

"What happened diva?" Kurt Hummel, fellow Glee club member asked. "Nothing." Rachel replied softly.

"Sure, and I am the Queen of England." Kurt snorted.

"Ah hell no, if anyone is queen it is me!" Mercedes spoke up, joining the duo.

"Why do you get to be queen?" Rachel asked with a smile, enjoying the banter and the change of conversation. Hopefully Kurt would be drawn off topic now.

"Because, I am the top bitch here." Mercedes replied, a grin growing on her face.

"Oh of course, bow down to queen Mercedes!" Kurt shouted down the hallway.

"Shut up freak!" Someone yelled back.

"Neanderthal." Kurt muttered.

"Don't let them bother you Kurt, you have us." Rachel assured the young man, pulling him in for a hug, careful to avoid her other injuries.

Yes, injuries, plural. All over her body. Ones she had been able to keep hidden for years. No one in Glee knew, no one but her Daddy knew of the bruises she covered. It was an exhausting secret, but one she had to keep. It was getting hard though. Her dad was getting more and more violent as time passed. Rachel was pretty sure after last night she was dealing with a few bruised, if not cracked ribs. She was going to have to be careful in Glee practice later.

"What were you guys talking about before I graced you with my divalicious self?" Mercedes asked as the group walked to first period.

"Berry hurt herself, but won't say how." Kurt explained.

"I am fine, really." Rachel pressed. So much for Kurt forgetting.

"You sure do get hurt a lot. Last week your wrist, week before your shoulder was dislocated…seems odd Rach." Mercedes thought aloud.

"I am really clumsy." Rachel lied. She had perfect posture and poise, of course she was not clumsy. You could not make it big on Broadway if you were.

"Uh huh." Kurt mumbled, with a roll of his eyes.

The trio was so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice the mow hawked boy walking towards them with the grape flavored slushie until it was to late. Aiming the cup perfectly, Puck doused Rachel head to toe in the sticky mess.

"Noah!" Rachel shouted in anger.

Puck just laughed and threw the cup in the trash. He loved slushing Berry, it was one of his favorite past times. The way she got all angry, it was hot. They used to be friends, back when she was wearing sweaters and skirts, now she wore tight jeans and long sleeved shirts all the time…no cleavage, but damn did her ass look good. Add to that her getting all angry, totally made him want to drag her into the closest janitor's closet.

"Cya Berry!" Puck called over his shoulder, heading to his own class.

"He is suck a…a ugh!" Rachel spit out as she wiped the slushie out of her eye.

"Come on, we will clean you up." Kurt offered, starting to lead her to the bathroom.

"NO!" Rachel shouted, suddenly nervous. She couldn't let them see her bruises. "I mean, no, you don't have to, go to class and tell Mr. Shue I will be there shortly, I will just change real quick. It's fine." Rachel replied.

"But Rachel! Your hair!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Will be fine, it's going back into a ponytail." Rachel remarked.

"Ew." Kurt groaned, but he allowed Mercedes to drag him away.

Rachel sighed in relief as she made her way into the girl's bathroom. It was empty. Quickly, she dug out a new shirt, thanking God her pants were ok, and started to change. Right when her shirt was off, the girls door opened. Rachel tried to make it to a stall, but it was to late, the three girls that entered saw her.


	2. Confessions of a broken heart

**A/N:** Uh wow guys, I must have gotten like a million favorite author and story notifications, which is awesome. Thanks for adding me, but if you guys who added me to your list as favorite author or story could review that would be awesome to, reviews help me see people are still interested and that I am doing a good job. Thanks for those that did review, you were all awesome! Much love.

**For the record:**

_**Rachel singing**_

**Song Confessions of a Broken Heart; Lindsay Lohan**

The three girls looked at Rachel, while Rachel stood starring back at them wide eyed, shocked, frozen in place. Rachel knew how bad her stomach and side looked, along with her face now that the slushie was cleaned off, and no make up had been reapplied. How was she going to talk her way out of this one?

"What the hell happened to you man hands?" Santana sneered out.

"San, be nice." Brittany pushed, shooting Rachel a smile, Brittany had never wanted to stop being friends with the girl, she just wanted to stay near Santana.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, taking a step towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Rachel yelled, shocking the three cheerleaders as Rachel jumped back in fear.

As Rachel stood vulnerable and open, her wounds and bruises open for the cheerios to see she couldn't help but sort of feel like she was at home near her father. The three girls had left her, abandoned her to be all alone in the world, void of any friends. Now they stood before her, eyes tracing her every movement as she quickly put her shirt on.

"Rach, what happened?" Brittany tried, not making any movement.

"I slipped." Rachel lied lamely.

"Bull shit." Santana replied.

"Prove it." Rachel simply said, walking to move out of the bathroom, but Santana was faster and blocked the door.

"San, be careful." Quinn advised, noticing how Rachel started to shake, looking like a wild injured animal.

"Let me out." Rachel pleaded.

"Talk." Santana pushed.

"Rach?" Quinn whispered, drawing the brunette's attention. Out of everyone, Quinn and Rachel had been the closest. They had shared everything. Quinn felt absolutely horrible for having kicked the young starlet out of her life when she needed her friends the most. Seeing Rachel in her current state, made her realize how horrible she truly was for all the attacks verbal and slushie she had influenced upon the now black and blue girl.

"Q, please let me out." Rachel begged, her eyes watering.

Quinn looked at Santana and motioned for her to move. Rachel bolted out the door, not waiting a second. The girls were left alone, wondering what had happened to their friend in the past two years, because that was defiantly not the Rachel Berry they had once been so close with.

Rachel skipped class and went to the auditorium after her meeting with the three cheerios. Still shaking, Rachel slid onto the piano bench and let her fingers grace over the keys as she sang…

_**I wait for the postman to bring me a I wait for the good Lord to make me feel I carry the weight of the world on my in crisis that only grows 'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?Daughter to father, daughter to father!I am broken, but I am to father, daughter to father!I am crying, a part of me's these are, these are, theconfessions of a broken heart!And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater.I dream of another you, one who would , leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I , why'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?Daughter to father, daughter to father!I don't know you, but I still want to father, daughter to father!Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?Cause these are, these are,the confessions...! of a broken heart!Of a broken heart!**_

_**I love you.I love you.I love you.I ... I ... I ...I love you!**_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father!I don't know you, but I still want to father, daughter to father!Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?Did you ever love me?These are the confessions of a broken heart! **_

As the last note rang out into the auditorium Rachel collapsed into tears on the piano. How could she have let her life get so messed up? Where was her father? Her daddy. The one who used to give her hugs goodnight, not swift kicks to her ribcage. Things were so much different. For the past two years, Rachel tried hard to believe her father loved her, but now…she wondered. How could someone so malicious love her?

"That was…badass Berry." A gruff voice said from the wings of the stage. Rachel jumped in shock, immediately ready to defend herself. "Woah, it's just me." Puck said, entering into the light. "I am going to say something but you uh started crying."

"Noah, if you are going to slushie me, please just get it over with." Rachel sighed, calming down now that she knew she was in no danger.

"No slushie. Just me." Puck replied with smile, holding up his hands as if evidence.

"What were you doing in here?" Rachel asked confused, while she turned around to fix her make up that had been slightly damaged from her tears.

"I found out the password for the WiFi, I was on my laptop playing some Call of Duty." Puck answered, moving to sit on the piano bench. "You?"

"Singing." Rachel said simply, almost sarcastically.

"Obviously Berry." Puck smirked.

Puck looked at his one time friend. Rachel had always been his biggest supporter. When someone said he wouldn't pass a test, or make the team, or be different from his father, Rachel was there to defend him. She had always believed in him. Puck missed that. If he was honest with himself that was the reason he slushied her. If bickering and fighting kept her in his life, then so be it. He of course wished everyone would just snap out of their crazyness and see Rachel wasn't a freak. She was an amazing person. Puck missed being her friend.

"Noah, what are you thinking about?" Rachel asked, drawing the mo-hawked boy from his thoughts.

"I wish things were different sometimes. I miss you Rach." Puck said after a moment.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Did Noah Puckerman just admit to missing her? She never thought she would see the day!

"I have been here the past two years, it is you that left." Rachel pointed out, making sure to keep the venom she felt rising into her voice low. She was mad at what her friends did, yes, but when they asked…if they asked, she would forgive them.

"I know. I feel…bad. I don't know Berry, I just miss you. You were like…you were like my girl, without the sex and feelings…it was cool." Puck replied.

"How eloquently put." Rachel said sarcastically, not able to hold back her tone.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. I just…I just mean you were always there for me." Puck finally replied.

"And you weren't there for me." Rachel whispered, holding back tears.

"Rachel…that…it's complicated." Puck tried to explain.

"No, Noah, it's not. My Dad _died_ and all of you left me to deal on my own. Not a phone call, text or visit from anyone! You left me! I maybe was your go to girl, but you defiantly showed you weren't my go to guy. None of you were really my friends. It was all a joke." Rachel yelled.

"Berry it wasn't fucking like that!" Puck shouted back, standing up, he didn't like Rachel being able to tower over him. "Shit happens. People pull apart from one another!"

"Oh and then do those people slushie their old friends? Verbally insult them daily? Draw pornographic pictures of them in the bathrooms?" Rachel asked.

"Hey, we got the pictures to stop!" Puck lamely defended.

"Well good for you Noah, you saved the day." Rachel spit out. She was done with this, obviously Puck wasn't looking for a reconciliation, grabbing her things Rachel moved to walk out of the auditorium.

"Berry wait!" Puck called, grabbing her arm. Rachel let out a yelp of pain and quickly pulled her wrist in close to her. She didn't know her dad had hurt her wrist last night too, just lovely. "Sorry, I didn't touch you that hard though…"

"It's fine." Rachel brushed off the comment and went to leave.

"This talk isn't over." Puck threatened.

"Well, if you remember my number, use it." Rachel replied defeated.

"Never deleted it." Puck smiled.


	3. Concrete Angel

_**Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were joking around in the choir room when Tina and Artie came in. **_

"_**Hey guys! What's up?" Tina asked. Her stutter had turned out to be a fake, something she did when she was nervous to get out of the spotlight. It almost broke up her and Artie, but luckily, now the couple was stronger then ever. **_

"_**Nothing much, Rach here is just trying to say she can sing R&B just as good as me, I am smelling a challenge." Mercedes laughed, while Rachel looked nervous. **_

"_**I was merely saying there were some songs in the mentioned genre that I could also sing quite well." Rachel tried to explain. **_

"_**I think she is kidding with you." Artie laughed, rolling up next to Kurt as the two started talking about sectionals. **_

"_**Oh." Rachel said softly, feeling stupid, she was so distracted from her and Puck's conversation earlier that she couldn't even pick up on a joke!**_

"_**What's with you today Rach?" Mercedes asked, picking up on her friend's discomfort. **_

"_**Nothing, it has just been a long day." Rachel sighed out, putting her head back against her chair and closing her eyes. **_

_**Mercedes gave one last glance at the starlet before moving to a conversation with Tina about wardrobe choices for sections. She could tell something was wrong with Rachel, but she knew that she couldn't find out until Rachel was ready to tell. **_

_**The soft conversation between the five glee members already in the room ended when Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, Quinn and Santana entered the room together, joking around and laughing. **_

_**Rachel tensed when she saw Brittany enter in at the last minute. The cheerio waved at Rachel before walking over and taking a seat next to the lead singer. **_

"_**Hi Rachel!" Brittany greeted enthusiastically. **_

"_**Um, hi Britt." Rachel replied softly. **_

_**Rachel couldn't really be mad at Brittany for what happened. Ever since they all met in elementary school, Brittany had followed Santana around like a loyal puppy. Only there was more to their relationship than that. Santana, who was normally cold and distant, warmed up to Brittany and was fiercely protective of the ditzy girl. The last rumor Rachel head was that the two were sleeping together. **_

"_**We haven't talked in forever! How come?" Brittany asked. **_

"_**Because…when my dad died everyone stopped coming around." Rachel answered honestly, feeling bad after the look of shock and pain that entered Brittany's eyes. **_

"_**Santana said it was better that way though." Brittany whispered. **_

"_**It wasn't." Rachel said simply. **_

"_**So, you didn't want time to yourself? You didn't just walk out on us?" Brittany asked confused. **_

"_**Is that what they told you?" Rachel countered, suddenly hot with anger. **_

"_**No, it was what I thought happened when Puck threw the first slushie at you. Quinn never did like that he did that." Brittany replied. **_

_**Brittany started to talk all about the things Rachel had missed the past two years. Rachel simply nodded her head while looking over towards Quinn and Santana. Quinn looked worried, almost begging with her eyes for Rachel to talk to her. Santana just looked bored, and maybe a little annoyed that Brittany was spending free time away from her. **_

_**Rachel didn't get to think long because suddenly, Puck was sitting behind her, surprising her once again. **_

"_**Berry, we meet again." Puck greeted, whispering right by Rachel's ear, so that his warm breath caressed her skin. **_

"_**Noah, please, just leave me alone." Rachel begged, moving so that Puck wouldn't be able to get as close to her as he was. **_

"_**I just want to talk." Puck finally said. "Here is my number, I am ready, when you are you call me, because I don't want to force to do something you aren't ready for." He said, offering her a folded piece of paper. **_

"_**I never deleted yours either." Rachel whispered, a small smile forming on her lips at the grin the spread over Puck's features at the announcement. **_

_**The two teens didn't get to talk much after that, Mr. Schue came in and started practice, working on different numbers to try and figure out which song would be best for the group number at sectionals. When practice was over, Rachel quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of the choir room, not giving anyone a chance to talk to her. **_

"_**What lit a fire under her?" Kurt asked Mercedes. **_

"_**I am not sure, but I don't like how she is acting, something is off." Mercedes replied. **_

"_**Do we need to have a diva intervention?" Kurt asked excitedly. **_

"_**Perfect idea Kurt! Tomorrow night?" Mercedes asked. **_

"_**Sounds amazing!" Kurt replied joyfully before linking arms and walking towards his SUV. The two did not notice Quinn who had been listening in on their conversation. Quinn knew whatever was wrong with Rachel, could not wait until tomorrow night, it needed to be figured out tonight. **_

_**Rachel got home a little after four, she quickly ran up to her room and started doing her homework. Once her dad got home, there would not be much time that she could do things like homework. She knew it would hurt to much. **_

_**While working, Rachel's eyes got heavier and heavier, she tried to fight the sleep that looming above her, but after working on English for a half hour, her head slumped in her books. She was down for the count. **_

_**Rodger Berry had just left Henry's, the local bar not to far from the house that he used to share with his husband, Leroy. Oh how he missed Leroy. All that he had left now was his daughter**_** Rachel. Sneering at the thought, Rodger trudged him way home. He couldn't help but think that everything that had happened over the past two years was her fault. The bills being late, she didn't pay them on time! Him losing his job after being late to many times, Rachel didn't wake him up early enough! **

**By the time Rodger got home, he was irate, filled with overwhelming amounts of rage. Walking into the house, Rodger went to the kitchen, expecting to find his dinner ready and prepared, when he found nothing, his anger grew. **

**Walking up the stairs, Rodger bashed into his daughter's room to find her sleeping. Sleeping! Here he was, working a new job, that had longer hours and came with more stress, and she was taking a nap! Rodger couldn't hold it in any longer, his anger snapped inside, all he saw was red. **

**Rachel was shocked awake when she felt Rodger yank her by the hair and drag her to the floor. **

"**Daddy! Your home!" Rachel cried out, feeling stupid once again, why had she allowed herself to sleep for so long! **

"**You are a piece of shit you little bitch! You ruined my life!" Rodger screamed, not able to control anything other than his fists colliding with Rachel's already bruised body. **

"**Daddy! Please!" Rachel whimpered, but the sounds of her tears only caused Rodger to intensify his attack, punching harder, all over her body. Aiming kicks against her rib cage. Taking her hurting wrist and twisting it until Rachel cried out in pain from the snap he had caused. **

**The beating went on for what felt like hours. It went until Rodger could take a deep breath and calm himself down. Rachel had always been an excellent way to work out his anger. He threw Rachel to the ground and stomped out of the room, mumbling that he was going out and to not wait up. **

**Rachel laid, covered in blood and tears, not knowing what to do. Her father never usually went this far. How was she going to hide all of this? How was she going to survive school with all of these cuts and welts? She let out a sigh, happy when she heard the door slam shut and tires screech away. For now she was safe. **

**Getting up gently Rachel moved to change her clothes, before making her way to clean up her face. She was amazed at her mobility, but after being beat everyday for the past year, she had grown some strength. When she looked in the mirror, Rachel almost broke down in tears. She had a busted lip, a bruised cheek on one side, a black on the other. Above her right eyebrow she had a nasty cut from her father's wedding ring. She could barley find herself amongst the swelling. **

**Cleaning off the blood, realized her right wrist was no use at the moment. She couldn't use it for anything without feeling like someone had lit the limb on fire. The pain was unbearable, so Rachel simply hugged it close to her chest and used her other hand to do anything. She was so caught up in cleaning up she didn't hear the downstairs open again, or the person walk up the stairs and into her room. She didn't hear anything until the person let out a loud gasp, scaring Rachel who quickly turned around, afraid it was her father, but instead she was met with someone much different. **

"**Quinn!" Rachel gasped. **

"**Rachel! Quinn replied in shock, carefully moving towards the bruised girl. **

"**Quinn you shouldn't be here! It's…it's not safe." Rachel frantically whispered. **

"**Why? What is happening?" Quinn pushed. **

"**I can't, no it will just make him angry, Quinn please leave before you get hurt." Rachel begged, trying to push Quinn down to the front door, but Quinn would have none of that. **

"**Rachel Berry, I am not going anywhere unless you are coming with me, now tell me what is going on!" Quinn demanded, standing firm, looking straight into the black and blue girl before her. **

"**He will be home soon, he just went to the bar, if he catches you here it will be bad, please, just leave!" Rachel cried. **

"**He? You mean your dad? Rodger?" Quinn asked. **

"**Please Quinn." Rachel said, starting to lose control as the tears cascaded down her face at a rapid pace. **

"**Oh sweetie, did Rodger do this to you?" Quinn asked, gently holding her face so that their eyes met. **

**Rachel looked at Quinn, wondering where the girl who had helped torment her the past two years went. When she looked into the blonde's eyes all she found was fear and sincerity. Quinn honestly cared about her. Was it possible this girl, her former best friend, really did still care what happened to her? **

"**I can't, he will kill me." Rachel sobbed, finally giving in and collapsing into Quinn's arms. **

**Quinn had to pull all her strength together to not shed a tear while she lowered herself and Rachel to the ground. Rachel sobbed into Quinn's shoulder while Quinn whispered soothing words and rubbed the girl's back softly. How could she have missed this? Quinn knew she wasn't perfect, she knew she had made a mistake when it came to Rachel, but this…how could she have left her best friend to face this alone? Quinn decided then and there that her friend would not suffer from Rodger's hands again. Rachel was coming with her. They were going to break free from this hell hole the starlet had been living in. **

"**Rachel?" Quinn asked, when Rachel's tears were reduced to quiet sniffing. **

"**Yea?" Rachel choked out. **

"**I want you to get up, pack a bag of enough clothes to last sometime, get anything valuable like money or things you want, and do it quickly." Quinn said, taking quick action. Quinn pulled Rachel into a standing position and gently wiped away a few stray tears. Quinn couldn't believe how much damage Rodger had done, Rachel's face was so swollen! **

"**I can't leave! He will find me! He will kill me!" Rachel cried out panicked. **

"**Rachel, we are going somewhere safe, I promise, please pack the bag." Quinn begged, trying to hurry the girl along in case she was right and Rodger came home soon. **

"**Quinn…" Rachel sighed out, trying to sway the cheerleader's mind. **

"**Rachel. Move." Quinn ordered, putting on her "bitch face" that she only used when acting as head cheerio. It worked though, suddenly Rachel was moving around the room as quick as she could move in her state. Quinn had to help because of Rachel's wrist and ribs but together they packed a bag, and a backpack filled with clothing and what not. As soon as Rachel took one last look around her room, she allowed Quinn to gently tug her out of the room and down to her car. As soon as Quinn pulled onto the main road, Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. **

"**He is going to find me." Rachel said again, glancing in all the mirrors, checking to see if he was following her somewhere. **

"**We are going somewhere safe." Quinn promised. **

"**Nowhere is safe." Rachel whispered. **

"**This is as close to safe as it can get." Quinn soothed. **

**With a few more turns Quinn pulled up in front of a small two story house. Rachel allowed Quinn to grab her things and then tug her gently to the front door. Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Rachel quickly. **

"**I want you to know, I am…I am here for you now. That isn't much of an apology and I will give a better one, but I am here now and not going anywhere." Quinn softly said as she knocked on the door. **

**Rachel nodded softly, before taking a deep breath, preparing herself. The front door opened slowly, a teen stood rubbing their eyes as if they had been sleeping. **

"**Puck, we need your help." Quinn softly said, pulling Rachel into the light. **

"**Holy shit Berry, what the hell happened to you?" Puck asked in alarm. **

"**It's a long story Puck, can we come in?" Quinn pushed, trying to get Rachel inside as quick as possible. The poor girl looked as if she would drop any minute. **

"**Of course." Puck replied, moving aside for the two girls to enter. **

**Puck had only one thought on his mind once the door was closed, and locked, whoever did this to Rachel Berry was going to pay. **


	4. Pillow Talk chapter fixed

**A/N: **It was just pointed out to me that I have made a slight error. Puck's sister is not a baby now lol I didn't even think about this when I was writing she is 11. So...that should make part of the story make more sense now.

Puck led Quinn and Rachel to the living room, happy his mom was still at work and his baby sister Gabby was upstairs asleep. He wouldn't want the four year old child to see anyone in the state Rachel was in right now.

"What happened?" Puck demanded as soon as the girls were sitting, Rachel's head leaning on Quinn's shoulder as her eyes drooped with fatigue.

"Um, can she sleep somewhere, I will tell you." Quinn asked, knowing Rachel had more then just a rough day.

"Yea, my room." Puck replied, walking carefully to the wounded girl, she was already asleep. "Think I can just pick her up?"

"Just mind her injuries." Quinn advised.

"Ok." Puck whispered, up close he couldn't believe that Rachel looked so maimed. Why had he let this happen? Gently Puck picked up the sleeping girl, who immediately started to cry in her sleep from fear.

"No please…" Rachel whimpered.

"Shhh it's just me Rach, I got you." Puck whispered in her ear as he carried her up the stairs.

"Noah?" Rachel asked, waking up a bit.

"Yea, shhh you are safe here, get some rest." Puck replied, lowering Rachel into his bed and pulling the covers over top of her.

"Don't let him take me." Rachel begged before drifting back into her restless slumber.

"No one is going to hurt you now Berry. I got you." Puck promised, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly before heading back down to Quinn.

As he made his way down into the living room Puck felt sick. He had left one of his best friends alone and tormented her, all while someone else was apparently doing the same on a more physical basis. What kind of person would hurt an innocent girl like Rachel? She was so sweet, loving, beautiful. Puck immediately stopped on the landing. Did he just call Rachel beautiful? That was so totally not badass. Puck shrugged it off, deciding it must just be the estrogen overload in his house right now.

"Puck?" Quinn called out softly.

"Right here." Puck greeted, coming into view, taking a seat opposite of Quinn. "Tell me what is going on."

"You have to promise not to go storming out that door, window, roof, anything." Quinn said sternly.

"I can't make that promise." Puck answered honestly.

"Puck I mean it. I wanted to kill the bastard that did this too, but we have to stay level headed, for Rachel." Quinn pushed.

"Yea because the last two years we were all level headed in that friendship." Puck said sarcastically.

Quinn looked down towards her shoes. She really did feel horrible, Puck's comment just rubbed salt on the wound even more.

"I am here now, and you are too. Lets leave the past in the past for right now and focus on Rachel, ok?" Quinn finally whispered, lifting her face so Puck could see just how hard she was fighting back tears. Puck simply nodded, feeling bad for making Quinn more upset than she already was. "Britt, San and I went into the bathroom this morning and Rachel was in cleaning off a slushie attack, she was just about to put her shirt on when we walked in. All over her stomach and side there were bruises, hand prints, welts, cuts, she looked awful. We tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't. After Glee, I heard Kurt and Mercedes say they were going to try and talk to her tomorrow, but I just had this feeling…it had to be tonight. So, once my parents left for their cruise, I drove over. The house was a wreck, and reeked of booze and just ew. I slowly made my way upstairs where I found Rachel like she in now. Swollen, bruised, broken. She cried, tried to get me to leave, begged and pleaded, kept saying "he would be home soon"…it was then I understood." Quinn said softly, watching as Puck put the pieces together in his mind.

"Her dad did this to her? Rodger?" Puck asked through clenched teeth.

"By the way she looks, it has been going on for a while." Quinn replied.

"I am going to kill the fucking bastard." Puck growled out standing up so quickly he flipped over the coffee table in front of him.

"Not tonight! Puck please. Rachel needs us, and we can't afford to screw this up again. I don't know about you, but I miss my best friend and here I have chance to get her back." Quinn replied. "And I know you want her back too, I can see it in your eyes every time you glance at her in the hallway or in Glee, that crush never went away!

"I don't get crushes!" Puck said, puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles a bit. "Badasses don't get crushes."

Quinn smiled her first genuine smile of the night, before walking over to Puck and collapsing into his arms, finally letting the tears fall. Oh how she wished Finn was here, he wouldn't know what to do, but he could hold her and tell her he loved her.

"She is so broken Puck." Quinn cried softly.

"Don't worry Q, were are going to put humpty dumpty back together again." Puck replied.

Rachel awoke just as the sun was poking through the window. At first, she didn't realize where she was or what was going on. It made her panic for a second, until memories from the night before flashed through her mind. Rachel had been caught off guard the night before when Puck had taken her into his home, and even more so when he kissed her forehead good night.

Turning, Rachel saw Quinn sleeping next to her on the bed, while Puck slept in a chair by the window. She felt bad that he didn't get the bed, but was happy to have both of them close by. Rachel knew when she went home today there would be hell to pay, but at least she got one night of relief from her own version of hell.

"What are you thinking?" Puck whispered, his eyes now open and focused on her, scaring Rachel a bit. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine." Rachel whispered back.

Puck got up and moved towards the bed, laying himself down at the girls feet while Rachel sat up Indian style and leaned against the headboard for support. They starred at each other for a few minutes, trying to figure out what each other was thinking. Rachel was worried Puck would say something to humiliate her in some fashion, while Puck was worried Rachel would be in to much pain.

"Does it hurt?" Puck asked, motioning over her whole body.

"Oh um, yea." Rachel replied shamefully, ducking her head.

"Don't be embarrassed. We are going to fix you up as soon as my mom wakes up." Puck revealed. "She is a nurse in the ER, but she knows enough to be a doctor, Quinn and I figured it would be easier to get her to help you then convince you to go to the hospital yourself." Puck said.

"Your mom can't see me! She will know!" Rachel whisper shouted, her eyes going wide.

"I think when she sees the cops come, she will know something is up." Puck shot back sarcastically.

"Cops? You want me to tell them? I can't do that! Noah, this is my father!" Rachel cried out, startling Quinn awake.

"What's going on?" Quinn mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Berry doesn't want to call the police." Puck spit out, jumping up to pace the room like a caged animal. "Someone has to be able to do something to that scum bag if I can't."

"Oh right Noah, because for the past two years you have been around, holding me when I mourned my dad's death, helping me after the first punch was thrown…oh wait no, you were throwing slushies in my face!" Rachel shouted, the emotional roller coaster she had been on finally exploded and all Rachel saw was red.

"That was mistake! One I want to fix!" Puck shouted back, rubbing his hand roughly through his hawk.

"It isn't that simple." Rachel replied in a ice cold tone.

"Rach, listen to me." Quinn called, drawing the stare on the fiery brunette towards her. "What we did, Puck, me, Britt, Santana, Finn, everyone, what we all did to you was horrible. We didn't know how to handle the situation you were in so we choose to just not deal. Then, when we had a chance to be one of the popular kids, it was like…what we always saw on TV when we were little…but I would trade in my uniform, my car, everything in a minute to go back in time and pick to go to your house and help you the day your dad died. Puck feels the same way. We messed up, big time, but we love you. You are my best friend, you always have been. You don't know how many times I dialed your number when I needed someone to talk to only to hang up. We are not going to make that mistake again now, we are going to help you, and once we do, we aren't going anywhere." Quinn finished, glancing at Puck who nodded his head to show he was with her.

"I am damaged." Rachel mumbled, so low that Quinn couldn't hear, but Puck caught it.

"Hey, Berry, don't say that." Puck said, sliding further on the bed to pull the girl into his arms. At first Rachel stiffened, but once the familiar smell that could only be described as _her_ Noah enveloped her senses, Rachel relaxed against him. "Do you remember the last day of kindergarten when it was still just you and me and Quinn?" Puck asked, alluding to the time before the rest of the gang joined.

"Yes. Of course I do." Rachel replied, suddenly seriously.

"So do I, that day lives with me every moment, I still remember, you walked me home, Quinn went with her parents on vacation, but you came with me, we were going to play video games. When I got home, the door was wide open, the TV was missing, and some other random furniture pieces. We went inside and called for my Dad, but got no answer. We looked all over for him, but all we found were empty drawers and his tooth brush gone. Finally, we went into the kitchen and we found a note. Do you remember what it said?" Puck asked, holding back his emotional turmoil for the girl in his arms.

"Noah, I know your mom isn't home yet, just lock the front door and you should be fine. She will home at midnight, don't touch the stove, go to bed on time, and shower. There is cold pizza in the microwave. I am not coming back. I found a new family, I guess that's the best way to explain to you. Oh congrats, you are going to be a big brother again." Rachel recited, she would never forget that letter.

"Mom was still pregnant with Gabby at the time, I didn't understand that part but later I would realize he was having a baby with another woman. I felt damaged, broken, I felt like I had done something wrong. Why else would a father leave a son for a new family…but you, you took your tiny hands and grabbed my face and said, Noah don't be a dummy." Noah laughed, looking over to find Quinn crying. Rachel stayed still, reliving the moment. "Now look Berry, I feel like I am literally losing my balls with all this comfort talk but let me tell you something, you are not damaged, so stop being a dummy." Puck ordered, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't call the cops still, he is my dad. I need to go back home." Rachel replied.

"Over my dead body." Puck growled.

"You will have to go through me first." Quinn added.

"It will be your dead body that they find if you don't let me go Noah! He will come after me!" Rachel replied hysterically.

"Berry, do you see my guns? I got the protection job under control." Puck said, flexing his biceps.

"Noah, please." Rachel begged.

"Berry, you're staying, end of conversation. Now, who wants breakfast?" Puck asked, getting off the bed.

"We will be down in a minute." Quinn said, Puck got the hint and went downstairs. "Rachel, before we talk about the police, I want to ask you something."

Rachel sighed, what could Quinn possibly want from her now? Wasn't telling her about her father, letting her take her to Puck's house enough? She knew in the end she would let Puck's mom tend to her wounds, and she would be convinced to call the police, because deep down she knew it was the right thing to do, but still. What more did the blonde cheerio want from her?


	5. Breakfast with Emily

"Ok Quinn, I am listening." Rachel said after starring at her for a few moments, trying to figure her out.

"I want to know if we can be friends again. I know I have done a lot to you, and you would have to work up to trusting me again, but if your willing to try, I am ready to be here." Quinn replied softly, vulnerability shinning through her eyes.

Rachel sat back in thought. She couldn't say she was shocked, she had figured Quinn would ask. The real question was, was Rachel ready to take the risk and say yes? There was still the fear that it could all be a trick…a plan set up by her father! And yet…Quinn looked so sincere, and honest. Rachel decided if she was going to move on with her life, she couldn't hold the past over her friend's heads.

"I would like that." Rachel answered with a small smile.

"Really?" Quinn grinned widely.

"Really." Rachel said, laughing when Quinn pulled her into a gentle hug. "How about breakfast? I haven't had food in two days."

"Why?" Quinn asked confused as the two started to make their way to the kitchen.

"Daddy doesn't let me eat if I have done something bad." Rachel whispered, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Well that's not happening here." Puck announced after over hearing the girls. "Because I made waffles!"

The three teens sat down to eat, Puck shoveling food into his mouth while trying to keep a conversation going, was quite disturbing to Rachel, but she found the morning meal to be quite entertaining.

"Noah?" A voice from the hall called.

"That's my mom, she is going to take care you Rach." Noah said after swallowing some food.

Rachel went pale. An adult was going to see her? That was not a good sign. If Mrs. Puckerman saw her there would be no getting out of calling the police. It was now or never that she had to make her decision. If she let Mrs. Puckerman help her, she was going against her father completely, if she bolted, she would be back in his home, the place she knew as hell. It seemed like an easy decision, go to the freedom. Though…if Rodger found out where she was, she would be putting Quinn and the Puckermans in danger.

"Rachel." Quinn called, pulling the girl out of her troubling thoughts.

"Yea?" Rachel whispered, going back to only half listening.

"Rodger isn't going to hurt us, we are all safe, let Mrs. Puckerman help you, she is waiting in the living room with Puck." Quinn replied, Rachel quickly glanced over at her sheepishly, of course Quinn knew what she had been thinking. They had been friends for many years.

"I am scared, I don't want my father to go to jail." Rachel said softly, a single tear running down her cheek.

Quinn moved over to hug her gently, minding her injuries. She knew it was now or never that Rachel would decide what she was going to do. Going against Rodger was a scary thought, but surely going back to living with him was worse!

"Listen to me, it will all be ok, I promise, ok Rachy?" Quinn pushed, throwing in Rachel's old nickname.

"Ok Quinney." Rachel replied after a minute of silence.

The two girls stood up together and walked into the living room, immediately Mrs. Puckerman eyed her patient, her eyes stop on the Star of David hanging around the girl's neck.

"Are you Jewish, Rachel?" Mrs. Puckerman asked.

"Mom! Now is not the time!" Puck whined, ushering Rachel to the stool that had been set up.

"Sorry, hi Rachel, my name is Emily. I hear you got quite a life going on at home." Emily said, starting to glance over the girl to decide where to start working.

"They told you then?" Rachel asked.

"Only what I needed to know." Emily promised.

"It's ok. But yea, my dad…yea." Rachel finished lamely not knowing really what to describe her father as.

"Well, Quinn's parents are out of town for a while so she is staying here in the spare bedroom, it has two beds, so you can take the second. We will have to call the police and file a report. I will tell them you will be staying here of course until you are 18, that is unless you have other family?" Emily asked.

"Um no, but Emily…I can't…that is all to much." Rachel argued.

"Rachel, I am not letting you go near your father ever again, not after what he did to you. I am going to make sure you are safe, and then only way I can do that, is if you are here. This isn't a topic open for discussion. Emily stated, starring Rachel straight in the eyes. "Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel replied with a smile. Her heart warmed at the prospect of people actually caring about her. It would be a feeling she would have to get used to, but Rachel craved such a feeling. She wanted to feel safe and protected, she wanted to not flinch when someone touched her. She wanted to be normal again.

"Ok then, lets start some stitching and bandaging." Emily said with a smile.

Taking care of Rachel took about an hour, in the end, she had her wrist sprained, Emily was pretty sure it wasn't broken but told Rachel after the police were involved they would go check it out to make sure. She had stitches above her eye from a cut. Her side was taped up, Emily believed she had numerous broken ribs. The minor cuts were cleaned, and the bruising had been checked, nothing serious seemed to be the result of such marks.

Emily couldn't believe the scars all over her patient's body. They were everywhere! Emily feared for Rachel, she feared for the time when Rachel would have to explain where each mark came from.


	6. Flashing Lights

**A/N: So thanks for all the reviews and alerts, it would be awesome if anyone who added this as a favorite story or author alert could review too, just so I know how everyone is liking the story, suggestions are always welcomed. I need a song for Rachel to sing that describes how scared she is feeling...and alone I guess. Anyone know of one?**

"So tell us again what happened?" Asked the officer for, to Puck, seemed like the hundredth time. How many ways did they want Rachel to tell them her father beat her? Couldn't they see what it was doing to her?

"Guys, really, you have asked, and asked, and asked. Rodger came into her room, started beating her, all for stupid ass reasons, he has been doing this for two years! Why the third degree?" Quinn asked angrily, she to was getting fed up with all the questions.

"Child abuse is a serious crime, we have to make sure everything is…in order." The officer replied.

"Legit you mean? You think she is lying?" Puck asked outraged.

"Son, sit down. It won't be to much longer." The officer replied wearily.

"Please, I have told you everything…I don't have anymore to say." Rachel pleaded, tired and worn out from telling the police about the past two years of her life.

Rachel was never one to sit down and talk about what was bothering her. For the past couple of years she had no one to turn to, so she was used to keeping it all inside. When the police showed up and made her tell them everything, it was down right scary. Quinn had cried, Puck had turned red with anger, Emily had walked out of the room. Rachel knew that her friends were getting upset because of her, and she felt just horrible about it.

"John, you aren't going to get any further with them." Emily announced, coming back in the room, Abby walking by her side, confused at what was going on. "They are kids who have been through quite a trauma, her injuries are clear and telling. You know this isn't a fake case."

"Emily…" John, the head officer tried to speak.

"No John, they are tired, they are emotionally drained, what more can they tell you?" Emily challenged.

John sat back with a sigh. It was true, he had all the information he needed, it was clear that Rachel Berry had been injured and the marks resembled enough to hand prints and the like that Rodger Berry would not be getting out on bail anytime soon. However, John hated these cases. He hated having to take a child away from their parents. Thank God for Emily, accepting the girl into her home because otherwise the poor girl would be off to foster care!

"Ok, you are right. We have all we need." John caved, lowering his head in defeat.

"Can I go?" Rachel begged, her whole body shaking.

"Yes, we will call when Rodger Berry has been apprehended." John replied.

No one needed to tell Rachel twice, as soon as the words left John's mouth she was out of her seat and running up the stairs. Quinn and Puck moved to go after her, but Emily stopped them.

"Let her process this." Emily advised.

"But Mom…" Puck argued.

"In a half hour, Quinn will go up first, and then in another half hour Puck, you can join. She needs to calm down. Let her do that." Emily replied.

"Why does Quinn get to go first?" Puck grumbled.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her son. She was well aware of his…activities that surrounded his pool cleaning, as well as the weekly parties he attended. There were random girls leaving the house all the time, Emily never saw one of her son's conquests more than twice. So what was different about Rachel? Did her son…did he have a crush on the girl upstairs?

Rachel flung herself into the spare bedroom, she saw Quinn's side of the room all made up, quickly Rachel went to the other and sat down on her bed, with her legs stretched out, resting against the headboard. Tears ran down her face in a never ending pool. She tried to calm down, to catch her breath, but she was in hysterics. Rachel cried and cried, for what seemed like forever. Her chest was heaving, she hiccupped uncontrollably, it was starting to get scary. Even now, awake and away, her father was causing her pain. So much pain, pain that started in her chest and ate her alive inside out. Rachel cried for the loss of her Dad, and then for the loss of her father, she cried for the pain she was feeling physically, and most of all she cried for the pain she was knew was going to come.

Quinn was quiet when she entered the room she and Rachel now shared, her parents would be gone for quite sometime, so Quinn knew she better get used to having roommate, luckily it was Rachel. Hearing Rachel sob uncontrollably, Quinn raced over to the girl's aid, pulling her head to rest against her, while trying to calm her down.

"Shhh Rachel, it's ok. Rachy, it's ok. You are fine, everything will be ok." Quinn choked out, shocked at how out of control the girl was.

"I lost everything." Rachel choked out. "I have nothing."

"Oh no sweetie, that's not true, you have me, and Puck, and Emily…Kurt and Mercedes, the Glee club in general. You have your music. You have your voice. You have so much to live for and fight for." Quinn soothingly whispered.

"I feel so alone." Rachel cried, her voice starting to calm, but it still held a slight quiver to it.

"It will be ok." Quinn replied, holding the younger girl tightly, while praying that she had the strength to help Rachel through this.

Puck jumped up the stairs two at a time, rushing to get to Rachel. He knew she had been upset, more then upset, and all he wanted to do was pull her in close and never let go. When he walked into the girl's room, he found Quinn and Rachel sitting next to each other, with Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's shoulders, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's.

"Am I missing the slumber party?" Puck asked with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes Puck, every night from now on, Rachel and I are going to have pillow fights, and cuddle before we go to sleep, it will be quite the experience." Quinn deadpanned.

"Mmm don't tease a guy." Puck groaned, looking both girls up and down.

"Noah!" Rachel chastised, sitting up off of Quinn. "Do not be so crass."

"I love when you use big words." Puck smirked, walking towards Rachel.

Rachel had to hide a smile. She was thoroughly enjoying Puck teasing her and playing with her as if nothing was wrong. For the time being, after all the crying she had done, it felt good to goof around like a teenager. Rachel wasn't sure what would happen if Emily walked in on them teasing one another, her father would simply backhand her, but she trusted Puck to keep her safe.

"Crass is actually a small word, big meaning." Rachel defended, sticking out her tongue.

"Watch that tongue Berry, or I am going to bite it off." Puck joked, his eyes getting dark.

The two were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice Quinn's smirk as she slipped from the room. Quinn knew Rachel was nowhere near ready for anything major, but teasing with Puck had her smiling, and she approved of that.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rachel laughed, suddenly noticing Puck had her trapped against the wall.

"Try me." Puck whispered hotly in her ear, nuzzling her neck as he breathed in her scent. A scent that was just so Rachel. God, he missed this. Suddenly however, he noticed that Rachel was no longer smiling. Her whole body was shaking, her eyes shut tight while she muttered to herself.

"Not dad…not dad…not dad." Puck heard Rachel whisper. It caught him off guard, one minute they were joking an now, she was falling apart.

"Rach?" Puck called out, snapping the girl from her daze.

"I am sorry Noah, but can you just…move your arms. Please." Rachel asked desperately.

It was then Puck understood, quickly he removed his arms, letting Rachel breathe.

"Sorry Noah, I just…I felt trapped suddenly, and I was trying so hard not to feel scared, but I…" Rachel tried to explain.

"Rach it's ok, I understand. Come 'ere." Puck replied softly, gently taking the girl into his arms. "I am going to keep you safe Rachel, I promise."


	7. And so it goes

**A/N:** Ok just a little back story on Puck, Quinn and Rachel…they were like the group's main three, it started with them and then everyone else came in throughout elementary school. So they were best…best friends. Quinn is dating Finn, there is no baby gate drama, Rachel and Puck never dated. Puck is all for the cougars and sexting with Santana…at least at the start. This is defiantly a Puck and Rachel fic, but it will also focus on Quinn and Rachel's friendship, because ya know Rachel can't just wake up and have everything fine. The whole Glee club will find out soon, Mercedes and Kurt will be returning, I have many plans for this story. If anyone has an idea they would like brought in, tell me and I will see if it works with my ideas, also if anyone has any song recommendations about overcoming trauma, learning to trust, that sort of thing…I could use some help lol. Thanks!

**Sweet Caroline-Neil Diamond- Not me**

Puck stood holding Rachel for a few minutes, before she started shuffling around, antsy like.

"Getting bored with me already?" Puck asked with a smile.

"Ha, no, I just…you guys are very touchy feely." Rachel commented.

"Get used to it babe, your gonna feel the love from every direction." Puck laughed, letting her go, but taking her hand. He just wanted to hold on to her, to know she was safe.

"Would you…mind playing your guitar for me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Whatcha want to hear?" Puck asked, leading her to his room where his guitar was located. "Hey! Shoes off the bed!" Puck grumbled towards Quinn who was lounging on Puck's bed reading a magazine.

"Something calming, I like your voice Noah." Rachel whispered, getting comfy next to Quinn.

"Oh is he going to sing?" Quinn asked, finally moving her magazine away. "He never sings!"

"I sing in Glee!" Puck defended himself.

"Oh Noah, even I know you barley sing at all there." Rachel smiled, pleasing Puck, the more smiles he could draw out from her the better.

"Hey! I am the Puckerone, don't question my badassness!" Puck replied.

"Oh Lord, here we go with the nicknames." Quinn sighed out, resting her chin on Rachel's leg. "Save us Rachel!"

"Noaaahhh, sing my song…if you remember that is…and I don't mean that in a mean way it's just been a long time." Rachel finally said softly.

"You have a song?" Quinn asked confused. "I don't have a song." Quinn pouted.

"You're not Rachel." Puck simply said, starting to strum his guitar. He smiled over at Rachel who was wearing the biggest grin he had seen in years. Of course he remembered her song! He used to sing it to her whenever she was sad when they were little kids.

_Where it beganI can't begin to knowin'But then I know it's growing strongWas in the springAnd spring became the summerWho'd have believed you'd come alongHands, touching handsReaching outTouching meTouching youSweet CarolineGood times never seemed so goodI've been inclinedTo believe they never wouldBut now ILook at the nightAnd it don't seem so lonelyWe fill it up with only twoAnd when I hurtHurting runs off my shouldersHow can I hurt when I'm with youWarm, touching warmReaching outTouching meTouching youSweet CarolineGood times never seemed so goodI've been inclinedTo believe they never wouldOh, no, noSweet CarolineGood times never seemed so goodI've been inclinedI believed they never couldSweet Caroline_

Puck let the final note ring out softly before setting his guitar down, turned expectantly towards the girls.

"Come on, now that was good." Puck announced, praising himself.

"It was." Rachel replied, starring him straight in the eye, causing Puck to smirk.

"Ohh you two, you know you are going to be together by the end of the month." Quinn dramatically sighed out.

"Ha, I doubt that." Rachel laughed.

"What, am I not good enough Berry?" Puck asked with mock hurt.

"Oh Noah, no! That's not it at all! It's just, well circumstances-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's laughter. "He was joking, wasn't he?"

"Completely." Quinn laughed.

"Noah can you come down here please?" Called Emily from somewhere downstairs.

"I guess I will be right back." Puck sighed, putting down his guitar and moving out the door.

"He likes you." Quinn said, once they heard his feet bound down the steps.

"We are friends, I would hope so." Rachel said, oblivious to Quinn's double meaning.

"Rachel don't be dumb, it doesn't suit you at all." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Look, we just started talking again, before that he was slushing me, heck Friday he slushied me!" Rachel argued.

"Haven't you ever heard of boys picking on the girl's they like?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"I highly doubt your hypothesis as the actual reasoning for his generous behavior, he simply missed me like he said." Rachel replied stubbornly.

"Sure, and Brittany is a math genius." Quinn deadpanned.

"Don't insult Brittany, it is not very becoming, and besides, you know as well as I do she can be smart in her own way." Rachel replied.

"And she knows that Noah likes you, she thinks love, but you get the picture. You know how well she can read people." Quinn challenged.

"Who reads people?" Puck asked, walking back into the room, looking a little bit pale.

"Brittany." Rachel replied, picking up the magazine that Quinn had dropped.

"Oh uh of course." Puck said, typing furiously on his phone.

"What did your mom want?" Rachel asked.

"She just needed to tell me something." Puck brushed off, causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow.

"Something like what?" Rachel pushed, getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

Puck put his phone down and turned to Rachel, as soon as he was about to talk, Quinn's phone went off.

"Sorry, text message." Quinn laughed, curiously glancing at her phone.

"Noah, what did Emily want?" Rachel asked more forcefully, ignoring Quinn.

"Nothing Rach, she just is going to work and she was giving me instructions on how to give you different medications if you were in pain, and how to dress your eye there if it got nasty." Puck said, grazing his hand over the bandage.

"Lord have mercy." Quinn breathed out as she read her text.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, leaning over to look.

"Nothing! Finn…just Finn." Quinn yelped, jumping off the bed, before she began typing out a response.

"Ok, now both of you are acting crazy…did I do something?" Rachel asked hurt, she didn't think she had done something wrong, but why were her friends suddenly acting like they didn't want her around?

"Nah Rach, nothing like that, you know you are my girl." Puck smirked, moving onto the bed where Quinn was sitting. "Are you tired?"

Rachel tried to stifle a yawn, she couldn't believe the sleepiness a single question could bring out. She didn't want to sleep, if she closed her eyes, she was going to wake up and be right back in her house. Quinn would not be coming over, and Noah would not be next to her slowly lowering her body onto his legs to lay down.

"No…" Rachel mumbled.

"Get some sleep Rach, I am going to be right here to chase the nightmares away." Puck promised as he played with the girl's hair.

Slowly Rachel snuggled against him before her breathing evened out, signaling she was asleep.

"Tell me this is a joke Noah!" Quinn whispered, motioning towards her phone.

"Nope." Puck replied, popping the p.

"He ran off? Do they know where?" Quinn asked.

"Not at all, they went to pick up Rodger and the house was empty, everything valuable was gone." Puck explained.

"Rachel is going to freak." Quinn said softly, starring at her friend worriedly.

"We aren't going to tell her. Mom said to act like nothing is wrong, but if we feel like there is a problem, to take her right to Brittany's house, her parents know what is going on." Puck replied.

"Does Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"They told her, she is going to come over when we text her that Rachel is awake. I figured Santana should come too. Maybe everyone from Glee." Puck mused.

"Right, because a house full of people won't freak her out." Quinn sarcastically remarked.

"Good point…just Brittany and Santana, if she is up for it, if not, Brittany's dad is simply waiting if we need him." Puck explained.

"Good thing he is a SWAT member." Quinn laughed. "How ironic."

"Him on SWAT, her mom a doctor, what happened to Brittany?" Puck joked.

"Rachel is right, Brittany is really smart…in her own way." Quinn defended.

"Well we are all going to have to be smart until they find Rodger." Puck said seriously.

"What about Abby?" Quinn asked.

"Mom took her to my Aunt's house, she is staying there for a while, Mom figured it was better this way." Puck replied.

"I feel so bad for Rachel, she has gone through so much…we were such shit heads." Quinn sighed out.

"Woah a curse!" Puck laughed softly.

"I am serious Puck, look at her, really look at her. You know she blames herself for every mark on her body…and we only know about one or two times…can you imagine going through what she did every night? With no one to confide in? That by night, and us being horrible during the day…it's amazing she is alive." Quinn whispered, a tear falling down her cheek .

"Hey now Quinn, she forgave you, she forgave me, we here now. And yea…she went through a lot, but she is strong, she always has been." Puck soothed.

"No one should have to be that strong." Quinn replied.

"That's why we are here now, she doesn't have to be strong anymore, because we are going to be strong for her." Puck said seriously.

"Her phone has been off since she got here, think anyone has tried calling?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe Kurt and Mercedes, Tina or Artie…but they can wait until school Monday." Puck decided.

"Will she go?" Quinn asked.

"I can't see her skipping, can you?" Puck grinned.

"Not Rachel, no." Quinn laughed.

The two went quiet, starring at their best friend who slept peacefully against Puck, at least for now. Who knew how long they could keep Rodger being on the loose a secret? When she did find out, sleep would be the last thing on Rachel Berry's mind.


	8. Bang

Rachel had slept through dinner, and through most of the night before Puck started to hear the soft pleas for help. He had been sleeping on the floor, not having the heart to move the girl passed out in his bed, she looked so content.

"Please…no daddy." Rachel pleaded. Puck stood up and sat down next to her on the bed, softly stroking her hair.

"Wake up Rach…come on babe, it's just a dream." Puck soothed, watching as the stress lines on her forehead bunched even tighter.

"Don't hurt him daddy! Please no!" Rachel cried, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Puck wondered who the "he" she was trying to protect with jealously. He wanted to be the one in her dreams, but not like this, not tormenting her.

"Rachel, baby come on, wake up for me." Puck said, his voice rising a little as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Run Noah…NOAH!" Rachel cried out, sitting directly up in bed breathing heavily. She felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a strangled cry bounding to the corner of the bed.

"Shhh Rach, it's me, it's just me." Puck whispered, waiting for her to calm down.

"Noah?" Rachel asked through her tears.

"It's me Rach, come 'ere." He grumbled, pulling Rachel to him softly. Immediately Rachel snuggled into the crook of his neck, she cried from the fear of the dream, she cried from the fear of the day, she cried for everything, letting the stress run out of her body, soaking Puck's shirt. "It's ok Rachel, nothing is going to happen to you." Puck promised again, stroking her back soothingly.

"Noah, he had you, he…he shot you!" Rachel hysterically cried out.

"No baby, it was just a dream, I am fine, no one hurt me. I got you." Puck replied with a shiver, she _had_ been dreaming about him. Dreaming of her father attacking him. It angered Puck how much pain Rodger could cause the girl in his arms.

"Noah, you have to promise, if he ever gets me, you can't come after him." Rachel begged.

"I can't promise that Rachel. I won't promise that, but it doesn't matter, it's in the police's hands now...you are safe with me, go back to sleep rae-bear." Puck whispered, using his own personal nickname for her while drawing soothing circles on her back, gently drawing her back into sleep.

"Stay with me tonight." Rachel begged, her eyes closing.

"I am not going anywhere." Puck replied, pulling the covers around her and himself.

Rachel mumbled something incoherently, slowly starting to fall back asleep, feeling safe in Puck's broad arms. Her hand clutched a part of his shirt, while her head rested against him. Breathing in his scent she could do nothing other than succumb to her exhaustion once again.

"That's right baby, just sleep." Puck whispered, kissing the top of her head gently before he too, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rachel woke up early the next morning, on top of Puck, still clutching his shirt. Rachel remembered asking him to stay with her last night, but she couldn't remember the dream that had caused such a reaction. All she knew for sure, was that for the first time since getting out of her house, she had no worries or fears, and she owed that to the strong arms of Noah Puckerman.

Slowly Rachel tried to move off of Puck so she could go get dressed, but Puck's arms tightened against her, not enough to cause her pain or scare her, just enough to keep her in place.

" 'S to early, go back to sleep." Puck mumbled, stroking her back.

"It's 9 Noah." Rachel laughed, causing Puck to smile, he loved her laugh.

_Love? Did I just…did I just say I loved her laugh?_ Puck thought, suddenly caught off guard. He thought it over for a second or two before he smiled contently. He did love her laugh, and her smile, he loved everything about the girl who was now playing his hawk lightly. _Oh my God…I love Rachel Berry._ Puck realized internally.

"To early." Puck repeated after getting of the shock of realizing he loved the girl currently in his arms.

"What if your mom walks in?" Rachel asked.

"Are we doing anything wrong?" Puck asked, turning to his side so Rachel was now laying face to face with him.

"No…I guess not." Rachel admitted, smiling lightly as Puck once again pulled her closer, nuzzling into her neck. He let out a sigh as he breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries. He loved strawberries.

"Are you ok with this?" Puck asked while his hands glided over the exposed skin between her shorts and where her shirt had ridden up, remembering how uncomfortable she was yesterday when they were hugging.

"Mmhmm." Rachel whispered, she felt like her body was catching fire the more Puck touched her skin.

"What about this?" Puck asked as he softly started to trail hot kisses from the spot behind her ear down to her collarbone. "To much for you?"

Rachel started to feel the panic rise in her chest, but she quickly pushed it away. Puck was not going to hurt her, and she knew this. Rachel decided she needed to get over feeling uncomfortable when they hugged for a longer time then needed, or when he decided to trail the kisses back up to her ear.

"I will stop if you tell me too." Puck whispered hotly into her ear, before gently biting the lobe, causing Rachel to let out a low moan in the back of her throat.

"Don't." Rachel gasped out, loving the feeling of Puck pushed against her.

It wasn't until Puck rolled on top of her that the panic started to come back. Suddenly, Rachel felt trapped, like she had no way of escaping if something happened. Even though she didn't want to, right before Puck could lower his lips to her own, she squirmed out from under him.

"Sorry." Puck mumbled, rolling on his back.

"No, I am sorry, I just felt…trapped." Rachel whispered, linking their fingers together.

"I shouldn't have even been doing that." Puck admitted.

"No! No…you were fine…I liked it." Rachel blushed.

"Then what made you feel trapped?" Puck asked, turning to face her.

"Daddy…he used to sometimes play games, or what he called games, if he was feeling extra aggravated. One of them was to tie my hands behind my back and put me in the crawl space we had under the house. There were bugs and mice…the moved all over me, but I couldn't do anything because my hands were trapped." Rachel explained.

"That's…horrible." Puck breathed out, feeling anger rise in his chest. He truly hated Rodger Berry.

"Yea…well now whenever I feel trapped, I feel like I am back down there, and it scares me." Rachel replied. "I know I'm not, and I know you wouldn't hurt me…but I can't help it." She sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rach, don't cry. It's ok. I understand, I am not mad." Puck whispered, wiping away a single tear with the pad of his thumb that had escaped.

"You are just being so gentle with me, and I can't even let you kiss me." Rachel said, taking a breath to control herself.

"Hey, it's Sunday…just Friday we got you here and decided to be friends again, I shouldn't have tried kissing you, that was my fault." Puck said gently.

"But I wanted you too." Rachel breathed out, frustrated.

"You did?" Puck asked shocked.

"Noah, surely you know of the crush I had on you all these years." Rachel blushed.

"On me?" Puck asked shocked. "But I was terrible to you!"

"Puck was, but Noah never was." Rachel replied with a sad smile.

"You know, it's a horrible reason but I threw the slushies because if we weren't going to be friends, at least as enemies, you were still in my life." Puck revealed.

"It's ok Noah, I forgave you already, you don't need to explain." Rachel assured the boy next to her.

"I like you Rachel. I have liked you since we were ten and you pushed that kid Nick who made fun of me for not having a Dad. When I saw you do that…I don't know, I just realized you were the girl I wanted to be with." Puck whispered, lowering his eyes from hers. He didn't mean to reveal so much, but laying in bed with her, he couldn't help but wish he could wake up like this every morning.

"At ten?" Rachel laughed softly. "If I remember right, at ten there was a week long period when you wouldn't talk to any of the girls, me included, because we had cooties."

"Well that was a serious medical condition." Puck replied seriously, causing Rachel to laugh louder.

"You are such a…" Rachel trailed off, not knowing what word to use.

"Stud? Badass?" Puck offered.

"You are such a knight in shinning in armor to me." Rachel replied.

"A badass knight?" Puck tried.

"Of course." Rachel laughed.

"Can I kiss you?" Puck asked, leaning in closer to her, making sure not to lean to much weight on her so she wouldn't feel trapped again.

Rachel nodded her head slowly, giving Puck the go ahead he needed. He lowered his lips gently to hers, sighing softly as he gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Rachel moaned as they started to duel for dominance in the kiss. Kissing Noah Puckerman was like nothing she had ever experienced, he stayed on his side, allowing her to not feel confided against him, but he still kissed her with passion and a gentleness she was sure people didn't expect him to have.

Puck smiled into the kiss when he bit down on her lower lip, once again eliciting a moan from the girl next to him. He couldn't believe he was in bed, making out with Rachel Berry. He had dreamed of this for a long time, he had just been to stupid and pig headed to do anything about it…but now all was forgiven, and while the moment was not the best with her father on the run from the police, Puck still felt like this was right. She just fit so perfectly against him. _God, when did I become such a pussy?_ He thought wirily.

"Woah!" Came a voice from the doorway, causing the two teens to jump apart sheepishly.

"Knock much Quinn?" Puck grumbled.

"Well I thought you were sleeping on the couch since Rach fell asleep in here last night…apparently not." Quinn laughed.

"You can leave now." Puck growled, wanting to go back to focusing on the girl who was shaking with laughter and embarrassment into his chest.

"Your mom called, she said to call her back for an update on the day." Quinn said, hoping Puck caught her hidden meaning.

"Oh, right, I forgot she was going to call." Puck replied, kissing Rachel on her forehead before climbing out of the bed to go call his mom back.

Quinn bounced over to the bed, sitting Indian style next to Rachel who was still blushing after being caught.

"So…kissing Puck." Quinn started, before the girls collapsed into giggles. Who knew so much would change between the three of them in such a short time. Quinn hoped everything would keep going smoothly when the group went to school Monday.


	9. Manic Monday

"Are you ready for this?" Quinn asked, standing next Rachel protectively. "Cause I can totally take you back home."

"Home?" Rachel squeaked out.

"Yea, you know my house." Puck replied, easing Rachel's fears immediately.

"Oh, right, that home." Rachel sighed out relieved.

"Did you honestly just think I would take you back to _that_ place?" Quinn asked, seething with sudden anger.

"Just…no of course not." Rachel replied, covering quickly.

"Chill Q, she is just getting used to switching to my place being home, that's all." Puck defending, grabbing Rachel's hand in his.

Sunday had gone well for the group. Puck, even though he knew it was quick had asked Rachel to be his girlfriend. She had set up some ground rules, but agreed. Puck had to understand she wasn't emotionally amazing right now and that at times she may need to be alone, or just away from him in general. Puck understood, as long as Rachel promised to never hide how she was feeling for his benefit.

Quinn and Rachel had wrapped the boy into watching chick flicks all day, making him the shoulder they both cried on at the end of each film. Puck took it like a man, sat there with his arms folded and pretended not to tear up at the end of The Notebook and Dear John.

"Sorry Rachel, I am just on edge." Quinn admitted. Rodger Berry was on loose from jail. No one had told Rachel, Puck was going to, but he couldn't find the words. Just three days away from the man and Rachel was ten times better. He couldn't think of ruining that. It did mean little sleep for him however. Puck was like a watch dog night in and night out, constantly staying up late and falling asleep by the window, making sure no one was lurking by the shadows.

Puck's mom had installed a security system, Rachel and Quinn's room had it's own keypad that had a panic button just in case. Mrs. Puckerman felt much better knowing all the girls had to do was push the button for help to be sent. Puck did too, especially after Sunday when Puck's mom had caught all three teens in Puck's bed asleep. She was open minded, but knew that the kids needed to sleep in their own beds. Quinn and Rachel had agreed, but even in their room their beds were pushed together, Rachel to afraid to be alone and Quinn to afraid for the girl.

"Quinn, are you mad?" Rachel asked shakily. She just got her friend back, she didn't want to lose her so quickly.

"Of course not sweetie, just tired after this weekend, that was a lot of movies we watched." Quinn covered with a smile. "Even Puck cried."

"I did not!" Puck shouted stubbornly.

"I don't know Puck, I saw some tears." Rachel commented, catching on to Quinn's game. "Some misty eyes there at the end of some of the films."

"Liars! You both are liars!" Puck laughed, not able to hide his amusement, and proud that Quinn had gotten Rachel joking around.

Rachel came to a stop at the top of the steps to the high school. The last time she entered this building no one knew her secret. She had no friends, she had no one. Now she had Noah Puckerman as her boyfriend, and Quinn Fabray back as her best friend.

"We stick together, ok Rachy? No one is going to hurt you." Quinn soothed, sensing what Rachel was feeling.

"Yea." Rachel whispered, looping her arm with Quinn's own as she dragged Puck through the door. Immediately all eyes were on the trio.

"Quinn?" Santana called out, coming to a stop in front of the group once they made it to Rachel's locker.

"Hmm?" Quinn asked, leaning next to Rachel, while Puck protected the other side.

"What are you doing with RuPaul?" Santana sneered.

Suddenly Santana was shoved up against the lockers by her throat, the look in her eyes was wild, no one dared messed with Santana Lopez, but Quinn Fabray suddenly had the balls to? No way in hell.

"You are making a mistake." Santana sputtered out.

"No, you did by messing with Rachel. Pass this message along Lopez, we may be friends but I will turn on you in a second, just like you will with me so don't look so shocked. From now on, Rachel Berry is to be called by her first name only, no slushies, no cartoons in the bathroom, nothing but friendly, and no fake crap. IF you don't have something nice to say to her then shut the hell up. She is OFF limits. Hear me?" Quinn seethed, turning to yell at everyone in the hallway while still holding the Latina.

Students around the hall nodded or held up their hands agreeing. The Glee Club had seen the commotion and just looked confused. Quinn and Puck would deal with them next.

"Glee Club to the choir room!" Puck shouted. "Pass the message. NOW." He roared, immediately people began to scramble. When Noah Puckerman talked like that, shit got done and he knew it.

"Get off me Fabray." Santana said, shoving Quinn off of her finally.

"Get to the choir room." Quinn replied, matching the girl's height.

"Whatever." Santana replied with a flick of her hair.

Suddenly, Quinn's hand shot out and slammed into the lockers, missing Santana's face by inches.

"I will drag you. Choir room. Now." Quinn said through gritted teeth. Santana looked between Puck, Rachel and Quinn before offering a stiff nod and making her way towards the room.

"Gutsy." Puck grumbled.

"Go after Santana and you go after the world." Quinn joked.

"You guys did all that for me?" Rachel asked, still shocked.

"We got your back shorty, don't forget that." Puck laughed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Now lets go whip those Glee clubbers into Rachel Berry loving shape!"


	10. A family

**There were two things that Rachel Berry was sure of. One, her father was a complete lunatic, and two she had the best friends in the world. For the past week Quinn and Puck had been by her side, not letting anyone mess with her or even look at her with anything less then a smile. It was amazing to feel safe, to feel loved. Of course Rachel knew this could only be temporary. Surely her father was going to talk his way out of jail and find out where she was. **

**For his part, Puck had been able to keep it a secret that Rachel's father was on the run and not is police custody. He and Quinn argued constantly on whether Rachel should be told. Puck, thought that she deserved to know, but Quinn pointed out if she knew Rachel was going to be in an ever bigger state of constant fear and panic. **

"**Rachel!" Quinn called down the hallway, classes had just been let out for the day and it was time for Glee, something Rachel wasn't to sure she was ready for. Things were different now, everything had changed. **

"**Q, what's up?" Rachel asked, putting on a fake smile to greet the blonde. **

"**Don't smile at me like that, I want a genuine, real smile!" Quinn ordered with a grin of her own. **

"**You could always read me so well." Rachel laughed, letting herself be wrapped into a one armed hug. **

"**It's because I stare at you so much." Quinn replied. **

"**That's creepy." Rachel deadpanned. **

"**But Rachel you are so prettttyyyy!" Quinn laughed. **

"**Get away from me!" Rachel mock yelled, moving faster down the hallway with a smile on her face, God she loved her friends. **

"**Must stare at the pretty! Pretty girl come back!" Quinn shouted, causing many people to turn and stare while Rachel just went red. "What are you guys looking at? Move!" Quinn ordered to the audience that had formed. **

"**You are amazingly insane." Rachel laughed as she waited for Quinn to catch up to her. **

"**Just amazing, actually." Quinn cheekily grinned.**

"**Just insane is more accurate." Puck replied for Rachel, walking up to join the group. He quickly took Rachel's books and her hand, earning another smile. "Hi baby." **

"**Hey Noah." Rachel sighed, leaning into his warmth. **

"**Going to Glee?" Puck asked. **

"**Heading there now, with my own personal escort." Rachel said, motioning over to Quinn, who stopped in the hallway and bowed extravagantly before offering her hand out. **

"**Rachel Berry may I escort you to Glee practice?" Quinn asked still bowed at the middle, her hand in the air. **

"**Why thank you." Rachel replied, her voice filled with laughter as she curtsied while taking Quinn's hand. **

"**Were off to see the wizard." Quinn started to sing as she led Rachel skipping down the hallway. **

**Puck watched the two girls skip in front of him. He was happy to see Rachel happy, of course, but what was he going to do about Rodger Berry? Should he tell Rachel or follow Quinn's advice? It was everyone's safety that was on the line, and without Rachel knowing she could very well be in more danger. However, ignorance was bliss. **

**When the trio arrived in Glee, everyone starred. Quinn and Rachel were still singing the Wizard of Oz, while Puck was shaking himself from his thoughts. **

"**Are you guys high?" Santana asked, looking at the group with disgust. **

"**Maybe." Quinn winked, before moving to take a seat in front of the Latina, leaving two chairs open next to her for Puck and Rachel. **

"**Rachel!" Kurt yelled, excited to see his friend for the first time in a while. "Diva where have you been hiding yourself?" He asked, pulling Rachel into a tight hug. **

**Quinn noticed the change in the girl's behavior at the same time Puck did. Rachel had her eyes closed tight, her breathing labored, it was like she had started a full fledged panic attack in mere seconds. **

"**Kurt, let her go." Puck said softly, trying not to alarm the boy of what he was doing to the tiny diva. **

"**Oh Puck you can share her!" Kurt laughed as he continued to hug the brunette. **

"**Kurt, let. Her. Go." Quinn demanded with a glare on her face. **

"**Please don't hurt me." Rachel whispered. **

**When Kurt heard the soft, broken voice of the girl in his arms' he immediately released her, watching as she ran to Puck. **

"**What is with the dwarf?" Santana asked for everyone as they all watched the girl be comforted in her former tormentor's arms. "And when did you guys become friends again much less start dating?" **

"**Over the weekend." Quinn answered, wrapping the brunette into an embrace when the girl moved towards her. "And shut up with the names, it's Rachel, nothing else." **

"**Alright, did you all take something?" Asked Mercedes. "I love the girl, but you guys are never nice to her." **

"**We are now, get over it." Puck growled. **

"**I don't understand why we ever stopped talking to her." Brittany whispered. **

"**Guys, accept it an move on!" Puck yelled causing Rachel to jump. "Oh baby I'm sorry." **

"**It's ok." Rachel whispered. "I shouldn't be freaking out anyway." **

"**It's ok to freak babe, totally ok." Puck assured the girl. **

"**What is going on? Like for real guys." Santana finally asked after a moment of silence. **

**The tension in the air was thick, everyone was waiting to see who would answer the Latina, finally Quinn went and whispered something in Rachel's ear. When the girl nodded, Quinn stood in front of the group. **

"**Most of us used to be friends up until like, middle school. When Rachel's dad died, we didn't know what to do or how to help…in fact we didn't even know it had happened because we were all so busy. When we found out, we chose to leave her behind instead of bringing her into our circle of friends in high school. Well, as it turns out, that was the biggest mistake of our lives so far." Quinn started, making sure to look every single Glee Club member in the eye. "Even the people who were her friends just last week, won't understand what they missed or what they are about to hear." **

"**I am not liking the sound of this Q." Santana whispered, her fists already clenching as if she was going to fight. **

"**You won't. Rachel's living father, he started to drink. It got real bad. For the past couple of years this girl, our captain, has been beaten in her home until she couldn't stand. She has scars all over her body from the pain and torment that Rodger Berry inflicted." Quinn revealed. **

**Immediately there was an uproar in the room. Shouting was heard, curses, threats against Rodger's life. Everything was being said at once. Quinn and Puck stood in the middle of the room with Rachel, Puck holding her close to his body while Quinn held onto her hand. **

"**Guys!" Puck called out, silencing the group. "I know. Quinn and I have been wanting to kick his ass all week, we found out over the weekend, she is staying with us now. Rach is safe, but, yelling and screaming won't help anything. We need to be strong for her." **

"**Guys?" Rachel spoke up, all eyes went to the fragile girl. "I appreciate the concern that you are showing for me. I really do. But Santana, going out and kicking his ass won't help, neither will cutting him Mercedes." Rachel said with a small smile. "I am just happy to be out of that house." **

"**You should have said something." Tina replied. **

"**I didn't think you guys would care, we aren't really friends." Rachel answered honestly. **

"**We may fight all the time, but we are a team, and that makes us a family. We stick up for family." Santana argued. **

"**Noted, and appreciated." Rachel whispered. **

**As the group continued to talk amongst themselves, no one noticed the man waiting outside the door. Watching as the team came together because of one girl's pain. **


End file.
